Decir Adiós antes de decir Te Amo
by S1r1 T4cH1
Summary: La guerra lleva a la República hacia Azure donde se enfrentarán a los Separatistas. Padmé y Siri Tachi persiguen a un cazarrecompensas mientras Obi-Wan y Anakin se apresuran en regresar con ellas.


Obi-Wan, Siri Tachi y todos los personajes del universo Star Wars, son propiedad de George Lucas.

* * *

**Decir adiós antes de decir****te "Te amo"**

Silencio, todos permanecían en aquel tenso silencio. Sus miradas me evadían tratando de negar lo que había sucedido; podía sentir su enojo y tristeza. La senadora Amidala, Padmé, con quien había compartido tanto en éste última misión, su mano tomaba la mía mientras a mi lado ella se hincaba, dejando de lado títulos y rangos, solamente estaba allí, como mi amiga.

Triste, no necesitaba usar la Fuerza para notarlo en ella, Padmé sabía lo que pasaría, y las lágrimas que de sus ojos brotaban eran la prueba.

Una leve sonrisa, solo eso pude dedicarle en gratitud a su amistad.

--

Cansancio, podía sentirlo extenderse en mi ser a medida que el tiempo pasaba, pude sucumbir a aquel cansancio pero sabía que él vendría.. de una u otra forma.. lo sabía. Era necia, tal como él tantas veces me lo dijo, ahora podía recordarlo; su imagen no se iba ni yo quería que se fuera de mi mente.

Mis ojos se cerraban, por un momento podía regresar a nuestra vida anterior, al inicio, aquel inicio donde quizás debimos cambiar todo para nosotros. Pude verte, tan joven y animado, caminando por los pasillos del templo. Tú, yo, en ese punto pudimos cambiar todo, ¿verdad? Sentía perderme en aquellos recuerdos y hubiera querido hacerlo, pero la mano firme de la Senadora que tomaba la mía me devolvía a la realidad, inconcientemente ella la estrechaba con mayor firmeza cuando me notaba perder la "conciencia", solo aquella silenciosa sonrisa podía dedicarle, mis últimas palabras, quería decírtelas a ti.

Mis ojos querían cerrarse, la luz que quedaba en aquella tarde cansaba mi vista, pero quería saber.. quería ver cuando tu nave llegara.

El dolor desaparecía, pero el cansancio se extendía tanto en mi, sentía que no podía.. mi fuerza se iba a cada momento. ¿Acaso no podría despedirme de ti? Esa idea me dolía más que el ardor que aquel blast láser me dejó. Sentí irme sin saber de ti y una lágrima escapaba de mis ojos que se cerraban.

--

Unos pasos presurosos pude alcanzar a notar, no lo sé, mis sentidos fallaban ya. No le di importancia, solamente pude reaccionar cuando sentí la calidez de la mano de quien tanto esperaba.

Pude reconocerte, tu mano acariciaba mi mejilla limpiando aquella lágrima que había dejado escapar. Padmé se alejó unos pasos luego de dejar mi mano, en silencio nos concedió un último momento a solas, y siempre le agradeceré por ello.

Mis ojos estaban entrecerrados, el cansancio me vencía pero pude reabrirlos, quería verte, buscar tu mirada la que encontré, tan cálida como siempre. Una sonrisa nos unió, dijimos tanto sin una sola palabra. Tus ojos azules, aquellos ojos en los que tantas veces hubiera querido perderme; el mentón barbado que hubiera querido acariciar con libertad, la sonrisa que me cautivó tantos años atrás ¿Por qué nos negamos todo eso? Ahora esa pregunta me atormenta y me arrepiento de mi decisión.

Tu mano, tan cálida, no quería dejar mi mejilla ni yo quería que lo hiciera. Pude reunir fuerza, las pocas que tenía, y una de mis manos a aquel mentón barbado tuyo acerqué. Al fin, esa caricia correspondida que por tantos años nos negamos, la que tanto nos prohibimos.

-

"Siri"… Fue lo que escuché de tus labios, amaba tanto oírte decir mi nombre, aunque fuera en un regaño como solías hacer. ¿Recuerdas? Pero tu voz ahora era distinta, se quebraba y renunciaba a aquella serenidad que como Jedis nos juramos. Tus ojos azules dejaban escapar lágrimas con un dolor tan grande, tanto como el mío, mi dolor por separarme de ti.

Obi-Wan, cuántas veces quise decirte que te amaba, cuántas veces quise decirte que por ti hubiera dejado todo, la Orden, el Consejo, la vida de Jedi. Decidimos ocultar nuestros sentimientos cuando éramos jóvenes, fue un error, ¿verdad? Éramos demasiado jóvenes para saber lo que hacíamos, siempre me lo pregunté, y debí preguntártelo.. pero ahora tus lágrimas me responden aquella pregunta.

Tu mano dejaba mi mejilla, pude sentirla posarse en la herida del blast láser que perforaba mi pecho. No había dolor ya, Obi-Wan, ¿es acaso que mi tiempo contigo se terminó? Pero sentí, aquella Fuerza que acumulabas en tu mano, querías curarme.

Mi mano dejó tu mentón barbado, caía con levedad. El llanto de Padmé pude percibir así como el afecto que Anakin sentía por ella, tal como el nuestro. Mi mano pudo asirse de la tuya, traté de aferrarme a ti, nunca me hubiera separado, ahora lo entiendo. Tu mano con firmeza tomaba la mía, ese gesto significó tanto para mí, me iba a doler tanto el dejarte pero era tarde ya, la vida abandonaba mi cuerpo.

Mi vista se había nublado ya, las lágrimas y la pérdida de mis sentidos apenas me dejaban distinguir tu rostro, pero sabía que eras tú y siempre lo sabría. Mi mano se entreabrió dejando en la tuya un pequeño y azulado cristal. ¿Lo recuerdas? El cristal que obtuvimos en nuestra primera misión juntos, nuestro recuerdo, mío de ti y ahora tuyo sobre mi.

-

"Siempre estaré contigo"

Una sonrisa entre aquellas lágrimas, un leve susurro y todo terminó, solamente aquellas palabras pude decirte antes de partir. Debí decirte lo mucho que te amaba en todas las oportunidades que tuve, pero ahora es tarde, no puedo decirlo ya, pero sabes lo que siento por ti, y al final, pude saber lo que tú siempre sentiste por mi, eso, me llenó de alegría.

* * *

Dedicado a Alejandro, "Obi-Wan Kenobi", gran amigo y mentor mío.  
Sabes lo que siento por ti, no puedo decir algo más, no tendría palabras..


End file.
